


ugly christmas sweater

by xxprincessxx



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Nini loses a bet to her best friend, but maybe the result isn't all bad after she meets a cute boy at the mall.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029471
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	ugly christmas sweater

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends!! welcome to my billionth series on here LMAO 
> 
> anyways, i've decided to kind of get in the christmas spirit, i would do a 12 days of christmas little challenge thingy for you all. where i plan to write 12 fics from now until christmas, but like we'll see if that happens bc yk exams college really do be kicking my ass. but um, if it doesn't happen please look away hahhahaa
> 
> i hope you enjoy your holiday season, whatever you may celebrate! sending you all my love xx

Nini huffs as she makes her way around the store, piling whatever clothing catches her eye. The small girl had about ten or eleven sweaters in her arms, and she hated every single one she had collected thus far deciding she'll make her final choices after she's gone through the whole store. There was not a single sweater in her arms that she planned on ever wearing again, maybe she’d regift or ship them all off to Gina since it was her fault in the first place that she was in this situation.

Last week, Gina had bet Nini on who could book more cases by the end of the week, since it was the holidays there have been a lot more cases coming in and it was starting to fill their schedule up to the brim. So, the two girls worked their asses off Monday to Friday, seven to three and tried to book more cases than the other. They didn’t talk about what the other would have to do if they lost the bet, Nini wasn’t quite aware about what was at the stake the moment their boss had counted their cases and announced Gina as the winner.

Gina spent all of Friday gloating as they went out to the bar a few blocks over from their office. As Gina was nursing a glass of whisky in her hand, probably her third one by the time she finally settled on something, she knew Nini was going to absolutely hate. For the next week, Nini had to wear a different ugly Christmas sweater to the office, already getting permission from their boss for her attire to be on the casual side.

It was probably Nini’s worst nightmare. She absolutely despised ugly Christmas sweaters and swore to herself that she was never going to subject herself to the attire after the horrid accident of ‘04. Her family forced her into an incredibly ugly Christmas sweater that was battery powered and the Christmas tree would light up with crazy lights, and there was a little incident where the sweater had short-circuited and let's just say a fire extinguisher was needed on that day.

Picking up the twelfth sweater, it was red and it had a penguin taking up more than half of the front and there were a few pompoms sewed into it, she drops a few of the sweaters that were piled up in her arms. She couldn’t exactly tell if it were ugly enough, or if Gina was going to make her put on a different one. Lifting her head up in thought, she spots a boy about her age on the other side of the table she was standing at, he had his own sweater in his hand eyeing a few other ones.

“Do you think I’ll look ugly in this?” She asks, bringing the sweater underneath her chin showing the garment off, grabbing the boy’s attention.

“Uh,” He pauses, scratching the back of his head squinting at the brunette unsure of how to answer, “Is that a trick question?”

Nini shakes her head, laughing to herself realizing how her question had sounded, “I need it to be ugly enough, and I think all ugly Christmas sweaters are ugly so...” She raises an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

“Isn’t that the point though?” He grins, setting one of the sweaters he was holding down on the table, “They’re supposed to be ugly. Hence, ugly Christmas sweater”

“Don’t get smart with me, stranger.” She points over at the stranger, glaring at the boy jokingly.

The boy chuckles, walking towards the brunette, sticking his hand out for her to shake. “I’m Ricky.”

“Nini.” She smiles, taking his hand.

A moment passes, their hands held together a beat too long. Nini clears her throat, bringing her hand back to the sweaters in her hand, running her dainty fingers across the knitted garments. Her mind quietly asking herself what had just happened between her and the boy in front of her.

Ricky clears his throat, grabbing her attention, “To answer your question, I do think the sweater’s quite ugly if that’s what you’re going for. But I don’t think you’d look ugly in it.” He sends her a kind smile.

Nini eyes him curiously, a blush fighting its way onto her cheeks, “What?”

“A beautiful girl like you couldn’t make anything look ugly.” He chuckles, taking one of the sweaters off of the table, “So, mind telling me why you need so many ugly sweaters?”

“I lost a bet.” She confesses, ducking her head to her chest for a moment before picking it back up to look the man in the eyes, “I have to wear an ugly Christmas sweater every day this week.”

“Ah,” Ricky nods, “Well, once you’ve picked them all out, do you want to maybe grab a hot chocolate with me?”

Nini giggles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Are you asking me, a complete stranger, out on a date?” She blushes, teasing the taller man standing in front of her.

He shrugs, a small tint of red taking over his cheeks, “I was kind of bagging on a Christmas miracle.”

“Okay,” Nini nods, pressing her lips together in a smile, “I believe in Christmas miracles.”


End file.
